The Final War
by dreamalx
Summary: A story about the Final War. Points of View of: Invoker, Queen of Pain, Rubick, and Crystal Maiden. (Chapter 1: Invoker POV)


Chapter 1: Who Am I?

_Where is Harlek? Where am I? This place… it feels familiar…_

Three orbs fly around me. They seem to know what happened. It also feels like they know me, and what this place is. Who are they? What are they? Who am I? It feels like I've been on a dream for years, or much so, eternity. These orbs, they're looking at me. Who are you? What are you?

Suddenly a powerful blast occurred at the south. Is that magic? Are these orbs magic? Immortality… I need to know. I must know. But before I even stood up, someone from the woods is watching me. I can feel him.

"Who are you?" I said.

"You were shouting my name when you were sleeping, so I went here." The man said.

"Do you know me?" I asked. I needed to know.

"You forgot who you are? That's unfortunate." He said. I can sense he's happy about this.

"What? Tell me, now." I shouted.

"Meet me at the south. I will explain everything to you." Then he blinked away.

What is that? He can do that? I must go south. Answers cannot wait at this point. So I stood up, looked around, and saw destruction. What happened here? Then I looked behind me, and saw buildings, almost to the point of destruction. What is this place? I looked at the south, and so a green light shinning through the sky. I must go there. Answers must not wait.

These orbs, why are they following me? What are these things? Then before I knew it, I was trapped in the woods. Still, I see the green light, but whenever I followed it, it seemed like forever. Then I realized, I said that louder than I thought.

"It's because you were walking these plains for eternity, Invoker." Someone appeared.

"What are you doing here? You should be finding Harlek." She said.

"Who is Harlek? And who are you?" I said. She walked towards me. She looked very curious. She touched my face, and while looking at my eyes, she said…

"You… you lost your memory. Your eyes, they're human."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was afraid. Her eyes, they were white. Her skin is pale green. Is she human? Do I used to look like her?

"Very well. There's no use for you anymore." She said, looking down and looking at her blades.

"At least tell me who you are." I asked.

"Phantom…" Then she disappeared. It was silent for a moment. Winds became colder and stronger. The aura is unimaginable. Then suddenly I heard footsteps from behind. But before I could even turn around, someone grabbed me from behind and whispered…

"Assassin…" Then I blacked out. But then an image took shaped in my mind. It feels reality. I was looking at myself, going to be stabbed by this Phantom Assassin. But then…

_I blocked her attack, and said these words… Wex, Wex, Quas! I took her to the sky, waited for her to come back down. When she did, I asked her…_

"_Mortred. What are you doing?"_

"Your eyes. It came back." Morted said.

"_Why am I here? Where is Harlek?"_

"I'd ask the same question. But it seemed for a moment, you forgot your memory."

"_What? I knew this day would come, but I did not expect it to come sooner."_

"What? What is it?"

"_Just don't kill me, Mortred."_

Then suddenly I saw a light, it blinded me for a second. Then I woke up again, lying on the ground. I saw the Phantom Assassin, sharpening her blades.

"Mortred, is it?" I asked her.

"Yes, and you are Carl, the Invoker." Mortred said.

"I need to go to the south."

"Then go." Mortred said, then blinked away.

Is she the one who talked to me? No, it was a man. Never the less, I need to follow the green light. It will lead me to answers. Hmm… Carl? It's a nice name. Invoker? What do I invoke? Wait, I saw myself invoke magic when I blacked out. What was that again?

"Wex, Wex, Quas?"

Then the orbs flying around me changed. The fire one disappeared. What are these orbs? But enough of this, I am near. I can see three people in silhouette, waiting at the end of the road. Then when I arrived, two are ensnared, while the one on the middle is laughing.

"Hahahaha! Now, tell me Invoker, do you remember them?" The man said. No, I can't. The one on the left has wings, and she's a girl. While the one on the right is I might assume a skeleton, which is alive.

"That's right. You can't. Tell me my name, and I will not kill them." He shouted, while laughing. I don't know what to do. I never knew this guy.

"Tell me… or else…" I can't stand this. I don't know what to do.

"Three…" Now he's counting off. Someone help me.

"Two…" Not good…

"And…"

"_Rubick."_


End file.
